HELP! WORST VACATION EVER!
by Scrolls of Flowers
Summary: You are going on a new tourist bus called FFFA.G, she said. WHY? It's a...a tourist bus created by Oto, no doubt to get more victims! The Naruto gang, forced to go on an interesting mission, meet new friends and people from different worlds


**HELP! WORST VACATION EVER!**

Nikoru: Okay, this is a completely random story just occurred to me now with my friends. It's also my first fic and a random one at that. I hope you like it, review plz, and flames welcomed. Also, the first chapter isn't really random and funny, because I want to get the intro and stuff out of the way. I promise to make the next one better though! XD

Tsunade: I still don't know how you convinced me into doing this...

Nikoru: We promised you a month supply of sake...

Tsunade: oh yeah...

Nikoru: -.-'

**Summary: "You are going on a new tourist bus called FFFA.G," she said. "WHY?" asked one of them. "I-it's a...a tourist bus created by Oto, no d-oubt to get more v-ictims!" The Naruto gang, forced to go on an interesting mission, meet new friends and peoplefrom different worlds! Chaos, randomness, and animal attacks are assured! **

**Beware of curses, violence, and random, scary tourists.**

**As said before, no pairings YET.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other anime shows used/mentioned in this story. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. So the lawyers and fans may put away anything...deadly...and lethal.**

Chapter 1: The Mission

Tsunade looked at the 4 teams, trying not to laugh at their reactions on this new mission...and how they looked like now.

"Here's you're mission...you are going on a new tourist bus called FFFA.G," she said. Everyone fell down anime style. "YOU TARRED AND FEATHERED ME FOR THAT!?" screamed Kakashi, pulling a feather roughly off his Icha Icha Paradise book. "YEAH! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN!" cried Sakura, pointing to Sasuke, who was rocking back and forth in fetal position. "Bad...pictures...must...kill...Jiraya...aniki...I...need...my...aniki," whispered the poor sap. Whatever Tsunade did, it must've been bad enough for him to want his older brother, ITACHI!!!

Somewhere in Akatsuki's base.

"AACHOO!" sneezed the older Uchia. "Someone must be talking about you, Itachi-san," said Kisame. "Shut up, or I'll sharingan yo a$$ off." muttered Itachi.

Back to Konohagakure!

Shikamaru, being chunin and knowing Tsunade's wake-up tatics, asked, "WHY?" Tsunade frozed. '_Crap, haven't thought that Shikamaru would have avoided my schemes, so now he won't be too grumpy to not ask the rest of them!'_ " I-it's a...a tourist bus created by Oto, no d-doubt to get more v-victims!" stuttered Tsunade. Shikamaru stared at Tsunade, looking for any other signs of danger.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. To-

BANG!

Everyone went O.o and turned to Tenten, who had a couple of explosive tags in her hands. "Gomen, but that clock got on my nerves," she said sheepishly.

"Anyone, uh everyone pack up, get ready, and have fun- I mean good luck!" she said, push- ahem- punchimg them all out.

CRASH!

"N-naruto-kun!" squeaked Hinata, watching Naruto's legs stick out of the garbage can. "We should get ready for tomorrow," muttered Neji, pulling off a pink ribbion that was in his hair. Sasuke was still whimpering. "What the hell did Tsunade do to him?" asked Kiba. "Well you see-," began Sakura, but Gai sang out of no where (did I mention Tsunade got him dressed in a pink tutu? no? oh well), " I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world! Life as a plastic-"

Thank the lord, Kakashi whacked him on the head with his feathered arm. "You idiot, are you trying to scar us...even more?" hissed Kurenai, whose hair was in an afro state. "Tsunade must've put something in my medication this morning, yosh," mumbled Gai. "Well, we have to deal with it- wait...medication?" said Asuma, slowly backing away from Gai. "YOSH! This doctor gave it to me when I visited to his office when I was 8!" cheered Gai, doing the 'nice guy pose'.

"That explains a lot of things," whispered Ino to Sakura. "A lot indeed," said the pink-haired kunoichi, shuddering. Everyone decided to leave then, wanting to get away from each other (cough Gai cough) and pack up.

* * *

That night...

"SOMEONE THERE? HELP ME!" shouted Naruto, still stuck in the trash can. "Oh, shut the hell up!" shouted some guy, throwing a empty cup of instant ramen into the trash. "WAIT DON'T GO! HELP!" screamed Naruto, but just got hit in the head with a tv set. "Owww...hey! There's still some ramen left!" cried Naruto.

Ew...well...he'll get out of there sooner or later.

* * *

Nikoru: Yes, indeed, it wasn't all that random nor funny, but that's just to get this part out of the way! Cuz, next chappie it's day one of the bus trip!!! CHA!

Random ANBU guy: -takes out a tranquilzer slowly-

Nikoru: Plz, review if you can! Flames welcomed, but constructive critisim is truly appreciated! Now to play DDR! YOSH!

Random ANBU guy: -shoots tranquilzer-

Nikoru: Damn...-yawn-...I'm...gonna kill you later...-faints-

Randome ANBU guy: Yeah...anyway please do review...-backs away from Nikoru- Bye!

Preview of Chapter 2: Day 1

**"How can you betray us like that, Neji!"**

**- Tenten**


End file.
